<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Sickness by lava_shipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617446">Love Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping'>lava_shipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, love potion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_shipping/pseuds/lava_shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to tag this, but this is so self indulgent sghgfhgfhg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, polyninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kai wiped at his mouth again, disgust evident on his face as he and his two siblings made their way back into the bounty.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You good, dude?” Lloyd asked, though he was stifling a chuckle.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, Yeah - whatever liquid they hit me with just tasted real bad.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah well, Pix is running tests on whatever it was - all we know right now is it doesn’t contain anything harmful.” Nya reassured, slapping him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a small bust, only needing the three ninja to deal with it. They were told to be careful as the base was in an abandoned hospital where they were working on new drugs to sell on the black market, as usual Kai hadn’t been all that careful and was surprised attacked by one of the scientists with a flask of pink tinted liquid.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at each other for a few beats, the scientist growing pale as Kai simply raised an eyebrow. Then socked the dude right in the nose.<br/>
</span>
  <span>After the other culprits had been rounded up, Kai finally took the time to scrub his face with his gloves, visually gagging at the bitter taste that filled his mouth.<br/>
</span>
  <span>When he told the other two, Nya was quick to get a sample for Pixal and Lloyd to run basic first aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they could do was rinse off Kai’s skin - Kai brushing off the fussing as nothing was burning or itching.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Shared room empty as he grabbed some clean clothes, and after a long shower plus another checkup by Pixal this time to check his vitals - Kai made his way to his shared bedroom.<br/>
</span>
  <span>This time though, the bedroom wasn’t empty. His three other teammates all lounging on their beds in their trademark matching pajamas, and Kai felt his legs collapse under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any greeting the other three had on their tongue was cut short as they all startled, quick to crowd around Kai in concern as the boy rubbed at his eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Kai? Are you alright?” Zane’s voice broke through and usually bright, reddish brown eyes finally opening to reveal a much softer pink hue paired with an utterly lovestruck expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you guys how cute you look in your pajamas?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Pixal shined a light in Kai’s eyes, watching the pupils dilate, the fire ninja complained about the brightness. Kai seemed completely fine. His attitude towards Nya, Lloyd and Pixal the same as it ever had been. Joking around, whining like a child and ruffling Lloyds hair to trigger a reaction.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Curiously, Pixal called out for the other three who had been waiting outside the medbay - and almost comically Kai sat to attention and as soon as within eyesight, Kai sighed affectionately at the three and earning a curious hum from Pixal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting her head, Pixal scanned Kai once more and scribbled down some more notes on her clipboard.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Physically and mentally, it seems Kai is perfectly fine-” speaking through the disagreeing noise Jay made, “But it seems as though whatever he ingested on the latest mission now triggers a release of Testosterone, Phenylethylamine, Norepinephrine, Dopamine, Oxytocin, Serotonin and Endorphins whenever he sees your three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole and Jay's confusion was visible, but Zane flushed deeply and translated.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Brain chemistry that…” Zane cleared his throat, “Stimulates the feelings of Lust, Attraction and Attachment.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Cole squeaked, Black and blue’s face also growing flushed just as Zane’s was.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why us?” Jay questioned, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ ‘Cause you’re cute,” Kai answered with a wink, Jay practically choking on his own breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That I cannot tell, my father is still running tests on the solution. We know the effects, but we are unsure on what triggers them.” Pixal mused, tapping the pen against her chin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No matter the cause, Kai’s immediate health is not of any concern.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>It may not have been a concern to Pixal, but to Cole, Zane and Jay - they were sure their hearts (and power source) would give out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Not only did Kai continuously flirt with them as they once more prepared for bed, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a goodnight kiss. (Zane giving up and kissing him on the forehead, which seemed enough for Kai.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’d settled, they thought they’d get a rest for the night. Yet Jay found himself stirring in the early a.m. with a warm weight against his back.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was comfortable, thought a little confused. Leaning his head back and cuddling back into the warmth - and a face nuzzled into his hair.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Jay screamed, Kai jolted, both falling out of the top bunk and ending up in a heap on the floor with a mess of blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whu-” Cole slurred, Zane having already made his way to his feet and crouching next to the boys.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Checking the two over physically, Kai cuddled close to the nindroid with a happy hum. “No! He was in my bed!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You looked cold,” <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cole grunted, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he also sat up. Watching Zane fluster under Kai’s affection and Jay have the equivalent of a meltdown. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s too early for this,” Black groaned, easily scooping up the fire ninja and trapping him between his body and the wall.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll deal with this tomorrow, I’m tired. Go to bed. I’ll keep him from crawling into your bed, okay?” Cole grunted, ignoring the way Jay squealed for another few moments. Though with nothing more to argue against, Jay simply muttered an agreement and climbed the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fleeting glance that Cole didn’t fully catch, Zane nodded. He looked almost bitter? But before Cole could really question it Zane settled into bed, and Cole was quick to regret his self sacrifice. Kai was pressed against his chest, and he was so warm. Cole found his own arms wrapping around the smaller ninja - and his heart clenched.<br/>
</span>
  <span>So maybe he was nursing a small crush on the fire elemental, maybe he was crushing on all three of his teammates. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But right now that didn’t matter, Kai was basically sick and despite his beating heart, the warmth of his companion was quick to seep into his body and pull him under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll deal with it tomorrow. <br/>
</span>
  <span>Above them, Jay pulled his blankets tighter around him. He found he really was cold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>